Unexplored Territory
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: Rin,Miku,and Luka are three students at school. Len,Kaito,and Gackupo are the princes of the school. They meet on bad terms but, fall in love without knowing. But, the girls have a secret no one can know. What if it was revealed? Contains: Rin x Len, Miku x Kaito, Luka x Gakupo
1. Chapter 1

Yo Guys! I'm AzMoAn. This is gonna be my first Vocaloid fanfic. It's Rin x Len, Miku x Kaito, and Luka x Gackupo. They're my favorite ships. If you don't ship them, then get out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. If I did,there would be an anime for it.

Chapter 1- Rin Kagamine

Hey I'm Rin Kagamine. I have short blonde hair, with a white bow in it. I've got blue eyes, and right now I'm running to school so I'm not late. I'm almost at the gate of the school, so I slowed down.

"Hey Rin!" My best friend,Miku, ran up to me. Her teal pigtails were flying behind her, smacking some of the students behind her. I winced when one of her pigtails smacked one guy into a tree.

"Miku," I said once she caught up to me. "Control your giant pigtails. You're gonna kill someone one day."

"Really?" Miku looked at me with surprise. "I didn't hear anyone complain." Then she leaned in and lowered her voice. "And it's not like I haven't done that already. You know that Rin."

"Yeah." I muttered.

"Anyway," Miku stopped whispering."Luka's waiting at the gate." She pointed to the pink head standing near the gate,waving at us. "I'll race you there!" Then she took off running leaving me in the dust.

"Hey! Wait up Miku!" I shouted running after her.

I know it's really short. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Review or PM


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys updating again. I'm gonna response to some reviews:

Phoenix-rising-617: Yeah poor guy. I bet you won't feel bad if you find out who it is.

Web2theweb1: Thanks. I'll try and add more painful encounter with her pigtails, but the one above you wants me to kill Miku.

Aquablossom1: Thanks. I can't believe you liked it that much. I actually thought it was terrible.

And now... On to chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid.

Chapter 2- Len Kagamine

I was walking down the street with my friends, Kaito and Gakupo, when suddenly a teal blur shoots past me and slams Kaito into a tree.

Oh sorry. I'm Len Kagamine the prince of Crypton academy along with Kaito and Gakupo. But, I'm the most popular. I've got blond hair and blue eyes. And apparently I'm a shota. But I'm not!

Anyway, Kaito slammed into the and crumpled to the ground. Gakupo ran to him, while I turned to find the person. My eyes fell on a girl with teal hair. Just before I yelled at her. She shifted and I saw the most beautiful girl ever. Her short blond hair, those beautiful blue eyes and her white bow. I couldn't stop staring. _I am in love._

I know it's short but I'm out of ideas.

Review okay?


	3. Chapter 3

Wow it's been a while since I posted a chapter for this...sorry. But here are review responses:

* * *

alice- Sorry. It won't be in their POVs. As it turns out, I write way better in third person.

tsuki102- I promise the chapters will be longer.

* * *

Now to the chapter!

Chapter 3

Rin and Miku walked through the building, Luka following close behind. Whatever the two were talking about, Luka didn't hear. Instead she took notice of a group males that walked in front of them. There was one a short blonde that looked like a male version of Rin. Then there was a blue haired boy that had a blue scarf on, despite the fact that it was hot outside. Then there was the... girl? Boy? Luka didn't know. From the back, that one looked like a girl wearing boy's clothes, but he had a manly voice.

"Luka?" Rin's voice snapped her out of it.

* * *

Luka's POV

_Wait. I was part of this conversation? Oh_ no.

"Yes?" I knew my voice seemed a little nervous, but Rin and Miku didn't seem to notice.

"Do you think we can?" Rin asked. I had no idea how to answer. So I went with the universal lie.

"Yes." I uncertainly nodded my head.

"Cool!" Miku exclaimed as she hugged me. "We'll see you after school."

"W-Wait. What?" I didn't hide my shock.

"You said we could go to that new ice cream place." Rin answered. "Guess you should have paid attention." Then, she and Miku left me in the hallway.

* * *

Gakupo's POV

I had a feeling somebody was watching us. I had to say, it was unsettling. I noticed a pink haired girl walking with a girl that looked like Len, and a teal haired girl that had unusually long hair.

"Len do you have a sister?" Len looked at me with a mix of annoyance and interest.

"No. I've told you that five times."

"That girl behind us looks like you." I pointed to her. Len followed my line of eyesight until he saw her.

"She does not look like me." Len snapped and kept walking. Kaito followed after giving me a shrug. I gave one last look seeing the pink girl have a surprised expression. Then I turned and kept walking.

* * *

Wow that was longer. Hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review on your way out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had no ideas. I have them now though. But before we start...reader review responses:

* * *

XxLorlaine-Chanxx- Hi Lorlaine! I'm glad you like it. I promise this chapter will be longer. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Now for the chapter!

»Chapter 4«

As soon as school ended, Miku and Rin dragged Luka to the recently opened ice cream place. Despite Luka's best efforts, she ended up pulling out her wallet and paying for the Orange and Leek ice cream. Then,the two little con artists dragged her to the park and made her watch them as they ate it.

* * *

Luka's POV

I can't believe I gave up like that. I've gone through harder situations than buying ice cream for these two, but...

"Hey Luka," I turned to see Miku staring at me.

"Yes?" I asked, a bit of excitement in my voice, but I didn't know why.

"Thanks for the ice cream."

I internally facepalmed. What was I expecting? An _apology_? No way.

Then, I noticed Rin sitting there, quietly.

* * *

Rin's POV

Luka seemed to be upset about something. I don't know why though. All we did was get ice cream. She even has enough left over to buy her own.

"Thanks for the ice cream." I heard Miku say. Luka sighed. _Oh so that's what she wanted. _An apology. I snickered.

"What." Luka asked. Her tone was warning me, but I didn't care. I had just found out a way to mess with this pinkhead. Miku was watching me with confusion.

"I know what you want,Luka." I said. "I'm sorry." Luka jumped up.

"Who are you and what have you done with my friend." She said.

I laughed.

"No really." Luka repeated. "What have you done with my friend."

I laughed harder.

* * *

Len's POV

That blonde girl and her two friends were sitting outside that new ice cream place. Why? I didn't know, nor did I want to. Right now, I was swarmed with a pile of paperwork that my _friends _had forgotten.

"It's not our fault,Len." Kaito had protested when I handed him his papers. "We were busy."

"Yeah." I scoffed. Kaito sagged in his chair when he realized he had to finish this work and his homework.

"I don't like you, Len." Kaito said,not looking up, as he started on his papers.

"Feelings mutual right now." I replied. Kaito sagged lower.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the pink haired girl jump up and say something to that one girl. She just laughed. When the pinkhead said something again, she just laughed harder.

I cracked a smile.

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4. Sorry it's not longer. Leave a review on your way out!


End file.
